Sakura
by Gataficcion
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que los árboles de cerezo de Konoha fueron plantados por...


Disclaimer on (x Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura<strong>_

"_Sabes que estás en el infierno, porque has estado en el paraíso"_

Cuenta una antigua leyenda de Konoha que todos los árboles de cerezo fueron plantados por el primer líder del clan Uchiha: Madara. Fue mucho antes de que el poder y la ambición sellaran su corazón convirtiéndolo en un ser mezquino y ambicioso. Fue en una época mucho más simple. Déjenme contárselas tal y como a mí me la contaron alguna vez.

_En el valle del fin, aquel que ahora tiene una catarata, hay una tumba en cuya lápida hay una flor de cerezo. Es la tumba de la hermana menor del que fue el Primer Hokage, su nombre era Sakura. Es la tumba de la mujer que una vez amó Uchiha Madara._

_Ella era conocida como la "Princesa del bosque" y poseía una belleza extraordinaria: cabellos rubios y ondulados y preciosos ojos verdes. Su hermano mayor, Hashirama Senju, la adoraba y jamás permitía que le hicieran daño. Siempre estaba ahí para protegerla._

_En ese entonces, no existía ninguna aldea ninja y los clanes se dedicaban a conquistarse los unos a los otros. Fue así como el Clan Senju conoció al Clan Uchiha. Y una y otra vez, sus líderes: Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara, midieron su poder como jefes del clan. Se midieron para ver cuál era el más fuerte de su época._

_En medio de esas guerras transcurría la vida de Sakura. Si bien, ella no sabía ningún arte ninja, era un médico muy eficiente y se encargaba de curar a los heridos. Fue buscando hierbas en el bosque que conoció a Izuna Uchiha. Lo encontró mal herido al pie de un árbol y sabiendo lo que pasaría si otro miembro de su clan lo encontraba, lo escondió en una cueva para curarlo._

_Fue así que todos los días Sakura iba hasta ahí para ver cómo seguía y le llevaba comida. Izuna poco a poco se recuperaba y mientras más estaba en contacto con la Senju más y más pensaba que era posible un mundo sin sangre. Un mundo sin guerras. Un mundo con amor._

_Cuando Izuna partió y se encontró con su hermano mayor le relató lo sucedido Uchiha Madara creyó que era necesario agradecerle. Y fue por Izuna Uchiha, que Madara y Sakura se conocieron en el Valle del fin, mucho antes que hubiera la catarata en este._

_Los brillantes y ambiguos ojos de Sakura conquistaron a los hermanos Uchiha que cayeron rendidos a sus pies. Poco a poco, Uchiha Madara comenzó a creer que el amor podría terminar con todo el dolor del mundo. Y comenzó a creer eso porque amaba a Sakura y Sakura lo amaba a él._

_Cuando Izuna se dio cuenta de eso, un terrible sentimiento de odio y rabia llenó su pecho. Pero sobretodo se llenó de impotencia. Izuna amaba mucho a Sakura pero nunca se lo dijo. Prefirió sufrir en silencio el amor y la tristeza que este le causaba._

_Los Senju pronto comenzaron a notar la continua ausencia de Sakura y fue su hermano quien decidió seguirla. No fue hasta que la vio abrazar a Madara que comprendió lo que pasaba y salió de su escondite. Entonces la alianza entre Senjus y Uchihas comenzó a formarse._

_Cuando la aldea de Konoha todavía no se llamaba Konoha, Uchiha Madara sembró todos los árboles de cerezo para ver sonreír a Sakura. Y poco a poco, la Sonrisa de Sakura se fue perdiendo entre las tinieblas... Madara comenzaba a perder la vista. _

_Entonces la tristeza comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de Sakura que buscaba una manera de hacer que él pueda volver a ver. Y fue entonces que Izuna la encontró. Izuna solo quería recuperara la alegría de ella aunque él no volviera a ver. Él quería que los ojos de Sakura solo reflejaran cosas hermosas._

_Los días de Izuna comenzaron a volverse un diciembre eterno y la quietud de su habitación solo era rota por su hermano y por Sakura. Ellos siempre le agradecerían lo que hizo. Ellos siempre pensarían en él._

_Un día, Senju y Uchiha no la encontraban por ninguna parte. Toda la recién formada aldea partió a buscarla y no la encontraba. Todo el mundo rezaba porque estuviera bien. Todos lo hacían._

_Madara encontró su cuerpo entre los árboles de cerezo que había sembrado para ella. Parecía una broma cruel. El infierno se desató sobre la tierra y aunque trataban de aplacarlo no había manera. La locura se apoderó de los hermanos Uchiha y cada célula de su cuerpo pedía venganza por la sangre de ella._

_Hashirama, por otra parte, enfermó físicamente del dolor pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para reponerse. Sabía que su hermana no le perdonaría si se abandonada al sufrimiento. Y a pesar de que sus ojos verdes ya no eran más que un recuerdo quieto en el fondo de su mente, los veía cada noche._

_Nunca encontraron a su asesino. Y aunque ni Senju ni Uchiha dejaron de buscarlo Madara acusó al que debió ser su cuñado de lo contario. Su ambición de poder para encontrar un modo de vengarse lo llevó por el camino de la oscuridad. Así cuando él y Senju se enfrentaron el valle del fin, Madara ya había olvidado el inmenso amor que Sakura le había hecho sentir._

Cuando la kunoichi del equipo siete terminó su relato tosió un poco y miró a Madara… luego a Sasuke y finalmente a Naruto. Aquel relato se lo había contado su maestra alguna vez como uno de los tantos mitos que rodeaban al clan Senju y al Uchiha. Sonrió. Le hubiera gustado pelear un poco más.

La pelirrosa cayó al río sin que Naruto pudiera hacer nada. La oscuridad lo consumió a él como consumió alguna vez a los que tenía enfrente. No había mensajes de despedida ni abrazos. Solo el impetuoso sonido del agua cayendo y llevándose el cuerpo de la kunoichi que alguna vez fue su hermana.

Fue en ese momento, cuando los ojos azules se volvieron rojos. Fue en ese momento cuando la voluntad de fuego chocó contra la maldición de odio…

_Cuenta una leyenda que hace mucho tiempo hubieron ninjas valientes que lucharon por Konoha. No es una leyenda, yo los conocí. Sus nombres fueron Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Ellos hicieron chocar la voluntad de fuego contra todo aquel que trató de destruirla. En el sitio donde todo su equipo murió se encuentra un árbol de cerezo en cuyo alrededor crecen dos rosales, uno de flores amarillas y otro de flores azules. _

_Un poco más allá, está la tumba de una mujer también llamada Sakura y enzarzada en la lápida hay un rosal de flores negras. Se dice que ella fue la mujer que amó Uchiha Madara. Pero claro, esa sí es una leyenda. Yo no creo que Uchiha Madara hubiera amado nunca, él vivía en el infierno y jamás conoció el paraíso._


End file.
